Geriatric assessment
In geriatrics and gerontology geriatric assessment is the assessment of geriatric patients, those elderly people requiring treatment for physical or mental disorders. Physical assessment with older adults Because of some of the physical limitations of old age physical assessment should always look at the impact of the condition on the persons activities of daily living and where necessary a needs assessment should be conducted. Mental health assessment with older adults In geriatric psychiatry or geriatric psychology settings the conduct of a psychiatric assessment and psychological assessment should also help identify the impact on peoples ability to live independently and if this is compromised a needs assessment should be carried out. Particular aspects of assessment are: *Evaluation of alcohol use in elder adults *Evaluation of dementia *Evaluation of depression in older adults *Evaluation of memory in older adult *Evaluation of substance abuse in older adults Assessment measures *GERRI Ethical issues See also *Clinical judgement (not diagnosis) *Diagnosis *Measurement *Screening References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Barnett, J. E., & Dunning, C. B. (2005). Assessment and Treatment of the Elderly: Clinical and Ethical Issues. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Barry, K. L., & Blow, F. C. (1999). Screening and assessment of alcohol problems in older adults. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Broshek, D. K., & Marcopulos, B. A. (1999). Delirium assessment in older adults. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Brown, K. S. (1999). Assessing an older adult's readiness for medical rehabilitation. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Carmin, C. N., Pollard, C. A., & Gillock, K. L. (1999). Assessment of anxiety disorders in the elderly. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Conn, D. K., & Kaye, A. (2001). The suicidal resident. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *DeHart, S. S., & Hoffmann, N. G. (1997). Screening and diagnosis: Alcohol use disorders in older adults. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Edelstein, B., & Kalish, K. (1999). Clinical assessment of older adults. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Edelstein, B., Staats, N., Kalish, K. D., & Northrop, L. E. (1996). Assessment of older adults. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Edelstein, B. A. (1998). Comprehensive clinical psychology: Vol. 7: Clinical geropsychology. Oxford, England: Pergamon/Elsevier Science Ltd. *Edelstein, B. A., Martin, R. R., & Koven, L. P. (2003). Psychological assessment in geriatric settings. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Edelstein, B. A., Stoner, S. A., & Woodhead, E. (2008). Older adults. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Haley, W. E., & Mangum, W. P. (1999). Ethical issues in geriatric assessment. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Irons, R. R., & Rosen, D. E. (2001). Substance dependence in the elderly. New York, NY: Marcel Dekker. *Koltai, D. C., & Welsh-Bohmer, K. A. (2000). Geriatric neuropsychological assessment. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Oslin, D. W., & Holden, R. (2002). Recognition and assessment of alcohol and drug dependence in the elderly. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Overcash, J. (2008). Cancer assessment and intervention strategies. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Rogers, J. C., & Holm, M. B. (1998). Geriatric rehabilitation. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Rom-Rymer, B. N. (2007). Evaluating the Psychological Sequelae of Elder Abuse. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Rosselli, M., & Ardila, A. (2001). Normal and abnormal aging. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Tait, R. C. (1999). Assessment of pain and response to treatment in older adults. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. Papers *Alessi, C. A., Josephson, K. R., Harker, J. O., Pietruszka, F. M., Hoyl, M. T., & Rubenstein, L. Z. (2003). The Yield, Reliability, and Validity of a Postal Survey for Screening Community-Dwelling Older People: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 51(2) Feb 2003, 194-202. *Alessi, C. A., Stuck, A. E., Aronow, H. U., Yuhas, K. E., Bula, C. J., Madison, R., et al. (1997). The process of care in preventive in-home comprehensive geriatric assessment: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(9) Sep 1997, 1044-1050. *Alessi, N. (2001). Geriatric telepsychiatry: No matter the population, the questions remain the same-A commentary: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 14(2) Sum 2001, 88-90. *Atwal, A., McIntyre, A., Craik, C., & Hunt, J. (2008). Occupational therapists' perceptions of predischarge home assessments with older adults in acute care: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 71(2) Feb 2008, 52-58. *Auer, S., Hampel, H., Moller, H.-J., & Reisberg, B. (2000). Translations of measurements and scales: Opportunities and diversities: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(Suppl1) 2000, 391-394. *Baiyewu, O., Unverzagt, F. W., Lane, K. A., Gureje, O., Ogunniyi, A., Musick, B., et al. (2005). The Stick Design test: A new measure of visuoconstructional ability: Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society Vol 11(5) Sep 2005, 598-605. *Balas, M. C., Casey, C. M., & Happ, M. B. (2008). Comprehensive assessment and management of the critically ill. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Barnes, L. L., Wilson, R. S., Bienias, J. L., de Leon, C. F. M., Kim, H.-J. N., Buchman, A. S., et al. (2007). Correlates of life space in a volunteer cohort of older adults: Experimental Aging Research Vol 33(1) Jan-Mar 2007, 77-93. *Bauer, J. M., Vogl, T., Wicklein, S., Trogner, J., Muhlberg, W., & Sieber, C. C. (2005). Comparison of the Mini Nutritional Assessment, Subjective Global Assessment, and Nutritional Risk Screening (NRS 2002) for nutritional screening and assessment in geriatric hospital patients: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 38(5) Oct 2005, 322-327. *Bearon, L. B., Crowley, G. M., Chandler, J., Robbins, M. S., & Studenski, S. (2000). Personal functional goals: A new approach to assessing patient-centered outcomes: Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 19(3) Sep 2000, 326-344. *Bedard, M., Darzins, P., & Molloy, D. W. (1996). Driver ability vs. crash risk: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 15(4) Nov 1996, 147. *Berges, I.-M., Kuo, Y.-F., Markides, K. S., & Ottenbacher, K. (2007). Attendance at religious services and physical functioning after stroke among older Mexican Americans: Experimental Aging Research Vol 33(1) Jan-Mar 2007, 1-11. *Berkman, B., Shearer, S., Simmons, W. J., White, M., & et al. (1996). Ambulatory elderly patients of primary care physicians: Functional, psychosocial and environmental predictors of need for social work care management: Social Work in Health Care Vol 22(3) 1996, 1-20. *Beullens, J., & Aertgeerts, B. (2004). Screening for alcohol abuse and dependence in older people using DSM criteria: A review: Aging & Mental Health Vol 8(1) Jan 2004, 76-82. *Bieliauskas, L. A. (2005). Neuropsychological assessment of geriatric driving competence: Brain Injury Vol 19(3) Mar 2005, 221-226. *Billick, S. B., Siedenburg, E., Burgert, W., III, & Bruni-Solhkhah, S. M. (2001). Validation of the Mental Alternation Test with the Mini-Mental State Examination in geriatric psychiatric inpatients and normal controls: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 42(3) May-Jun 2001, 202-205. *Bjorklund, A., & Henriksson, M. (2003). On the Context of Elderly Persons' Occupational Performance: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 21(3) 2003, 49-58. *Blanchard, M. (2003). Review of Integrating Care for Older People. New Care For Old--A Systems Approach: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 18(7) Jul 2003, 659-660. *Blazer, D. G. (2000). Psychiatry and the oldest old: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 157(12) Dec 2000, 1915-1924. *Boeve, B., McCormick, J., Smith, G., Ferman, T., Rummans, T., Carpenter, T., et al. (2003). Mild cognitive impairment in the oldest old: Neurology Vol 60(3) Feb 2003, 477-480. *Boey, K. W., & Chiu, H. F. K. (1998). Assessing psychological well-being of the old-old: A comparative study of GDS-15 and GHQ-12: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 19(1) 1998, 65-75. *Bogardus, S. T., Jr., Bradley, E. H., Williams, C. S., Maciejewski, P. K., Gallo, W. T., & Inouye, S. K. (2004). Achieving Goals in Geriatric Assessment: Role of Caregiver Agreement and Adherence to Recommendations: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 52(1) Jan 2004, 99-105. *Bouchard, S., Ivers, H., Gauthier, J. G., Pelletier, M.-H., & Savard, J. (1998). Psychometric properties of the French version of the State-Trait Anxiety Inventory (form Y) adapted for older adults: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 17(4) Win 1998, 440-453. *Bouisson, J. (2005). Validation of a new projective test for the elderly: The SHiPA: Psychologie Francaise Vol 50(4) Dec 2005, 403-418. *Boult, C., Boult, L. B., Morishita, L., Dowd, B., Kane, R. L., & Urdangarin, C. F. (2001). A randomized clinical trial of outpatient geriatric evaluation and management: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 49(4) Apr 2001, 351-359. *Boyle, A. R., & Davis, H. (2006). Early screening and assessment of alcohol and substance abuse in the elderly: Clinical implications: Journal of Addictions Nursing Vol 17(2) 2006, 95-103. *Bradley, E. H., Bogardus, S. T., Jr., Doorn, C. v., Williams, C. S., Cherlin, E., & Inouye, S. K. (2000). Goals in geriatric assessment: Are we measuring the right outcomes? : The Gerontologist Vol 40(2) Apr 2000, 191-196. *Brymer, C., Cormack, C., & Spezowka, K.-A. (1998). Improving the care of the elderly in a rural county through education: Gerontology & Geriatrics Education Vol 19(1) 1998, 55-64. *Bula, C. J., Berod, A. C., Stuck, A. E., Alessi, C. A., Aronow, H. U., Santos-Eggimann, B., et al. (1999). Effectiveness of preventive in-home geriatric assessment in well functioning, community-dwelling older people: Secondary analysis of a randomized trial: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 47(4) Apr 1999, 389-395. *Burnett, J., Regev, T., Pickens, S., Prati, L. L., Aung, K., Moore, J., et al. (2006). Social networks: A profile of the elderly who self-neglect: Journal of Elder Abuse & Neglect Vol 18(4) 2006, 35-49. *Calsyn, R. J., & Winter, J. P. (2000). Predicting different types of service use by the elderly: The strength of the behavioral model and value of interaction terms: Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 19(3) Sep 2000, 284-303. *Campos, R. (2005). Review of Assessment Scales In Old Age Psychiatry: European Journal of Psychiatry Vol 19(2) Apr-Jun 2005, *Canfield, J. E. (1995). A construct validity of the Life Sphere Questionnaire for people over 64. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Caplan, G. A., Williams, A. J., Daly, B., & Abraham, K. (2004). A Randomized, Controlled Trial of Comprehensive Geriatric Assessment and Multidisciplinary Intervention After Discharge of Elderly from the Emergency Department--The DEED II Study: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 52(9) Sep 2004, 1417-1423. *Cartwright, D. L., Madill, H. M., & Dennis, S. (1996). Cognitive impairment and functional performance of patients admitted to a geriatric assessment and rehabilitation centre: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 14(3) 1996, 1-21. *Casten, R., Lawton, M. P., Parmelee, P. A., & Kleban, M. H. (1998). Psychometric characteristics of the Minimum Data Set I: Confirmatory factor analysis: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 46(6) Jun 1998, 726-735. *Cattarinich, X., Gibson, N., & Cave, A. J. (2001). Assessing mental capacity in Canadian Aboriginal seniors: Social Science & Medicine Vol 53(11) Dec 2001, 1469-1479. *Chan, S. M. S., Chiu, F. K. H., & Lam, C. W. L. (2006). Correlational study of the Chinese version of the executive interview (C-EXIT25) to other cognitive measures in a psychogeriatric population in Hong Kong Chinese: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 21(6) Jun 2006, 535-541. *Chaves, P. H. M., Ashar, B., Guralnik, J. M., & Fried, L. P. (2002). Looking at the relationship between hemoglobin concentration and prevalent mobility difficulty in older women. should the criteria currently used to define anemia in older people be reevaluated? : Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 50(7) Jul 2002, 1257-1264. *Chiriboga, D. A., Ottenbacher, K., & Haber, D. A. (1999). Disability in older adults: III. Policy implications: Behavioral Medicine Vol 24(4) Win 1999, 171-180. *Cho, C.-Y., Alessi, C. A., Cho, M., Aronow, H. U., Stuck, A. E., Rubenstein, L. Z., et al. (1998). The association between chronic illness and functional change among participants in a comprehensive geriatric assessment program: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 46(6) Jun 1998, 677-682. *Chou, K.-L. (2001). Direct Assessment of Functional Abilities (DAFA): A validation study with Hong Kong Chinese elders: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 23(1-2) 2001, 55-63. *Chou, K.-L., Chi, I., Leung, A. C.-t., Wu, Y. M., & Liu, C.-p. (2001). Validation of Minimum Data Set for nursing home in Hong Kong Chinese elders: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 23(1-2) 2001, 43-54. *Christiansen, A., & Roberts, K. (2005). Integrating health and social care assessment and care management: Findings from a pilot project evaluation: Primary Health Care Research and Development Vol 6(3) Jul 2005, 269-277. *Chu-Ai Teh, R., Shiong Lim, W., Basri, R., & Hafizah Ismail, N. (2006). Utility of a patient-response screening question for visual impairment: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 54(2) Feb 2006, 370-372. *Clarke, J. A. (2007). The professional development of nursing through different aspects of the caring practices of nurses: Nursing the patient person in a geriatric assessment unit: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 21(3) Sep 2007, 362-370. *Clarkson, P., Venables, D., Hughes, J., Burns, A., & Challis, D. (2006). Integrated specialist assessment of older people and predictors of care-home admission: Psychological Medicine Vol 36(7) Jul 2006, 1011-1021. *Cohen, H. J., Feussner, J. R., Weinberger, M., Carnes, M., Hamdy, R. C., Hsieh, F., et al. (2002). A controlled trial of inpatient and outpatient geriatric evaluation and management: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 346(12) Mar 2002, 905-912. *Cohen-Mansfield, J., & Lipson, S. (2002). Pain in cognitively impaired nursing home residents: How well are physicians diagnosing it? : Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 50(6) Jun 2002, 1039-1044. *Cohen-Mansfield, J., & Martin, L. S. (1999). Assessment of agitation in older adults. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Cole, M. G. (1998). Impact of geriatric home screening services on mental state: A systematic review: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 10(1) Mar 1998, 97-102. *Coman, E., Moses, J. A., Jr., Kraemer, H. C., Friedman, L., Benton, A. L., & Yesavage, J. (1999). Geriatric performance on the Benton Visual Retention Test: Demographic and diagnostic considerations: Clinical Neuropsychologist Vol 13(1) Feb 1999, 66-77. *Coman, E., Moses, J. A., Jr., Kraemer, H. C., Friedman, L., Benton, A. L., & Yesavage, J. (2002). Interactive influences on BVRT performance level: Geriatric considerations: Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 17(6) Aug 2002, 595-610. *Coppola, L., Caserta, F., Grassia, A., Mastrolorezo, L., Altrui, L., Tondi, G., et al. (2002). Urinary incontinence in the elderly: Relation to cognitive and motor function: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 35(1) Jul-Aug 2002, 27-34. *Corrales Fernandez, E., Tardon Garcia, A., & Cueto Espinar, A. (2000). Functional status and quality of life in people over seventy years old: Psicothema Vol 12(2) May 2000, 171-175. *Crowe, M., Clay, O. J., Sawyer, P., Crowther, M. R., & Allman, R. M. (2008). Education and reading ability in relation to differences in cognitive screening between African American and Caucasian older adults: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 23(2) Feb 2008, 222-223. *Dawson, P., Wells, D. L., Reid, D., & Sidani, S. (1998). An abilities assessment instrument for elderly persons with cognitive impairment: Psychometric properties and clinical utility: Journal of Nursing Measurement Vol 6(1) Summer 1998, 35-54. *de Klerk, M. M. Y., Huijsman, R., & McDonnell, J. (1997). The use of technical aids by elderly persons in the Netherlands: An application of the Andersen and Newman model: The Gerontologist Vol 37(3) Jun 1997, 365-373. *de Pilar Saez, M., Gonzalez-Montalvo, J. I., Alarcon, T., Madruga, F., & Barcena, A. (2006). Optimization of medical treatment in elderly patients with hip fracture. Influence of a geriatric assessment team: Revista Espanola de Geriatria y Gerontologia Vol 41(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 85-91. *de Zubicaray, G. I., Smith, G. A., Chalk, J. B., & Semple, J. (1998). The Modified Card Sorting Test: Test-retest stability and relationships with demographic variables in a healthy older adult sample: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 37(4) Nov 1998, 457-466. *Diehl, M., Spore, D. L., & Smyer, M. A. (1997). Measurement properties of the short Multidimensional Observation Scale for Elderly Subjects (MOSES): Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 16(4) Dec 1997, 403-426. *Dinges, N. (1985). Behavioral Approaches to the Problems of Aging: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 30 (6), Jun, 1985. *Douglas, A., Liu, L., Warren, S., & Hopper, T. (2007). Cognitive assessments for older adults: Which ones are used by Canadian therapists and why? : Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 74(5) Dec 2007, 370-381. *Douglass, C. (2001). The development and evolution of geriatric assessment teams over the past 25 years: A cross-cultural comparison of the US and the UK: Journal of Interprofessional Care Vol 15(3) Aug 2001, 267-280. *Draper, B., Meares, S., & McIntosh, H. (1998). A psychogeriatric outreach service to nursing homes in Sydney: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 17(4) Nov 1998, 184-186. *Duff, K. (2006). Review of Geriatric neuropsychology: Assessment and intervention: Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 21(4) May 2006, 367-368. *Edelstein, B. (2000). Challenges in the assessment of decision-making capacity: Journal of Aging Studies Vol 14(4) Dec 2000, 423-437. *Edgell, R. C., Kunik, M. E., Molinari, V. A., Hale, D., & Orengo, C. A. (2000). Nonalcohol-related use disorders in geropsychiatric patients: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 13(1) Spr 2000, 33-37. *Edwards, N. I., & Meara, J. (1999). Care of disabled older people in the community: Reviews in Clinical Gerontology Vol 9(4) Nov 1999, 363-369. *Eisses, A. M. H., & Kluiter, K. (2002). The 28-item version of the Behavior Rating Scale for Psychogeriatric Inpatients (GIP-28) for use in residential homes: A psychometric evaluation: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 33(3) Jun 2002, 112-118. *Engelhardt, J. B., Toseland, R. W., Gao, J., & Banks, S. (2006). Long-Term Effects of Outpatient Geriatric Evaluation and Management on Health Care Utilization, Cost, and Survival: Research on Social Work Practice Vol 16(1) Jan 2006, 20-27. *Engelhart, C. I., Eisenstein, N., Johnson, V., Wolf, J., Williamson, J., Steitz, D., et al. (1999). Factor structure of the Neurobehavioral Cognitive Status Exam (COGNISTAT) in healthy, and psychiatrically and neurologically impaired, elderly adults: Clinical Neuropsychologist Vol 13(1) Feb 1999, 109-111. *Fernandez-Ballesteros, R., & Zamarron, M. D. (1999). Assessment in old age: Some instruments: Clinica y Salud Vol 10(3) 1999, 245-286. *Fillit, H. M., Simon, E. S., Doniger, G. M., & Cummings, J. L. (2008). Practicality of a computerized system for cognitive assessment in the elderly: Alzheimer's & Dementia Vol 4(1) Jan 2008, 14-21. *Finkel, S. I., Burns, A., & Cohen, G. (2000). Overview: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(Suppl1) 2000, 13-18. *Fladby, T., Schuster, M., Gronli, O., Sjoholm, H., Loseth, S., & Sexton, H. (1999). Organic brain disease in psychogeriatric patients: Impact of symptoms and screening methods on the diagnostic process: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 12(1) Spr 1999, 16-20. *Fleischman, D. A., Wilson, R. S., Schneider, J. A., Bienias, J. L., & Bennett, D. A. (2007). Parkinsonian signs and functional disability in old age: Experimental Aging Research Vol 33(1) Jan-Mar 2007, 59-76. *Flicker, L. (2007). Review of The handbook of geriatric assessment, 4th edition: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 19(4) Aug 2007, 796-797. *Formiga, F., Ferrer, A., & Duaso, E. (2006). Assessment of falls in nonagenarians living in a nursing home. The NonaSantfeliu Study: Revista Espanola de Geriatria y Gerontologia Vol 41(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 138-141. *Frank, J. C. (1995). Determinants of adherence to community-based comprehensive geriatric assessment recommendations. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Frank, J. C., Hirsch, S. H., Chernoff, J., Wallace, S. P., Abrahamse, A., Maly, R., et al. (1997). Determinants of patient adherence to consultative comprehensive geriatric assessment recommendations: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 52A(1) Jan 1997, M44-M51. *Fries, B. E., Hawes, C., Morris, J. N., & Phillips, C. D. (1997). Effect of the National Resident Assessment Instrument on selected health conditions and problems: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(8) Aug 1997, 994-1001. *Fulmer, T., Guadagno, L., Dyer, C. B., & Connolly, M. T. (2004). Progress in Elder Abuse Screening and Assessment Instruments: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 52(2) Feb 2004, 297-304. *Fulmer, T., Guadagno, L., Pavesa, G. J., VandeWeerd, C., Baglioni, A. J., Jr., & Abraham, I. (2002). Profiles of older adults who screen positive for neglect during an emergency department visit: Journal of Elder Abuse & Neglect Vol 14(1) 2002, 49-60. *Fuzikawa, C., Lima-Costa, M. F., Uchoa, E., Barreto, S. M., & Shulman, K. (2003). A population based study on the intra and inter-rater reliability of the clock drawing test in Brazil: The Bambui Health and Ageing Study: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 18(5) May 2003, 450-456. *Gair, G., & Hartery, T. (2001). Medical dominance in multidisciplinary teamwork: A case study of discharge decision-making in a geriatric assessment unit: Journal of Nursing Management Vol 9(1) Jan 2001, 3-11. *Gallo, J. J., Rebok, G. W., & Lesikar, S. E. (1999). The driving habits of adults aged 60 years and older: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 47(3) Mar 1999, 335-341. *Gamiz, M. J., & Lopez-Escamez, J. A. (2004). Health-Related Quality of Life in Patients over Sixty Years Old with Benign Paroxysmal Positional Vertigo: Gerontology Vol 50(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 82-86. *Gana, K., Alaphilippe, D., & Bailly, N. (2005). Factorial Structure of the French Version of the Rosenberg Self-Esteem Scale Among the Elderly: International Journal of Testing Vol 5(2) 2005, 169-176. *Ganguli, M., Seaburg, E. C., Ratcliff, G. G., & Belle, S. H. (1996). Cognitive stability over 2 years in a rural elderly population: The MoVIES Project: Neuroepidemiology Vol 15(1) Jan-Feb 1996, 42-50. *Gatterer, G. (2007). Multiprofessional geriatric assessment: Zeitschrift fur Gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie Vol 20(2-3) Sep 2007, 125-134. *Gauggel, S., Lammler, G., Borchelt, M., Steinhagen-Thiessen, E., Bocker, M., & Heinemann, A. (2002). Patient-staff agreement in the Barthel index: A Rasch analysis of the data of elderly stroke patients: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 35(2) Apr 2002, 102-110. *Gething, L., Fethney, J., & Blazely, A. (1998). The importance of adopting a client focus in assessing outcomes following inpatient rehabilitation treatment of older people: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 17(4) Nov 1998, 187-192. *Gill, S. S., Gibson, M., & Al-Hammadi, A. (2005). Economic implications of Discharge of Elderly from the Emergency Department trial results: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 53(9) Sep 2005, 1642. *Glass, T. A. (1998). Conjugating the "tenses" of function: Discordance among hypothetical, experimental, and enacted function in older adults: The Gerontologist Vol 38(1) Feb 1998, 101-112. *Glazier, S. R., Schuman, J., Keltz, E., Vally, A., & Glazier, R. H. (2004). Taking the Next Steps in Goal Ascertainment: A Prospective Study of Patient, Team, and Family Perspectives Using a Comprehensive Standardized Menu in a Geriatric Assessment and Treatment Unit: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 52(2) Feb 2004, 284-289. *Gleason-Wynn, P. (2002). Teaching Geriatric Assessment: A Hands-On Educational Experience: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 39(1-2) 2002, 195-202. *Gosman-Hedstrom, G., & Svensson, E. (2000). Parallel reliability of the Functional Independence Measure and the Barthel ADL index: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 22(16) Nov 2000, 702-715. *Graney, M. J., & Engle, V. F. (2000). Stability of performance of activities of daily living using the MDS: The Gerontologist Vol 40(5) Oct 2000, 582-586. *Greaves, S., Bhat, M., Regan, C., Qazi, A., Miranda-Castillo, C., & Orrell, M. (2006). The unmet needs of referrals to old age psychiatry liaison services: Psychogeriatria Polska Vol 3(4) 2006, 175-182. *Grimmell, D., Rohling, M. L., & Lam, M. (1998). Confirmatory factor analysis of the Nurses' Observation System for Geriatric Referrals: Psychological Reports Vol 82(3, Pt 1) Jun 1998, 719-722. *Grob, P., Weintraub, D., Sayles, D., Raskin, A., & Ruskin, P. (2001). Psychiatric assessment of a nursing home population using audiovisual telecommunication: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 14(2) Sum 2001, 63-65. *Gurian, B. (2001). Anxiety in older adults: The reach for optimal care in private practice: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 34(2) 2001, 211-219. *Gutzmann, H., Metzler, P., & Schmidt, K. H. (2000). How are mental disorders considered in adjudgement of stage of care according to the German Health Care Act ("Pflegeversicherungsgesetz"). Evaluation with a new gerontopsychiatric rating scale: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 33(6) Dec 2000, 488-494. *Hadjistavropoulos, T., LaChapelle, D., MacLeod, F., Hale, C., O'Rourke, N., & Craig, K. D. (1998). Cognitive functioning and pain reactions in hospitalized elders: Pain Research & Management Vol 3(3) Fal 1998, 145-151. *Harlacher, R., Pientka, L., & Fusgen, I. (1999). Geriatric assessment: Measurement of functional status and outcome in elderly patients with stroke: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 32(3) Jun 1999, 200-206. *Harris, M., Byles, J., Higginbotham, N., & Nair, B. R. (1996). Preventive programs for older people: How effective are they? : Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 15(4) Nov 1996, 148-153. *Harris, R., Ullman, R., & Griffiths, P. (2006). Self-assessment of health and social care needs by older people: Reviews in Clinical Gerontology Vol 16(4) Nov 2006, 301-312. *Hartz, G. W., & Splain, D. M. (1997). Psychosocial intervention in long-term care: An advanced guide. Binghamton, NY: The Haworth Press. *Hay, L., Hay, D. P., & Klein, D. (1999). Assessing psychosis in acute and chronic mentally ill older adults. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Hazelton, L. D., Sterns, G. L., & Chisholm, T. (2003). Decision-making capacity and alcohol abuse: Clinical and ethical considerations in personal care choices: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 25(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 130-135. *Heath, J. M., Brown, M., Kobylarz, F. A., & Castano, S. (2005). The prevalence of undiagnosed geriatric health conditions among adult protective service clients: The Gerontologist Vol 45(6) Dec 2005, 820-823. *Heath, J. M., Kobylarz, F. A., Brown, M., & Castano, S. (2005). Interventions from Home-Based Geriatric Assessments of Adult Protective Service Clients Suffering Elder Mistreatment: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 53(9) Sep 2005, 1538-1542. *Heck, A. L., & Herrick, S. M. (2007). Geriatric considerations in restoration of competence to stand trial: Two cases of impaired cognition: Journal of Forensic Psychology Practice Vol 7(2) 2007, 73-82. *Heisel, M. J., & Flett, G. L. (2006). The Development and Initial Validation of the Geriatric Suicide Ideation Scale: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 14(9) Sep 2006, 742-751. *Hernandez, O. U. (1999). Evaluation of the elderly's mental state: Salud Mental Vol 22(5) Oct 1999, 20-23. *Herr, K., Bjoro, K., & Decker, S. (2006). Tools for Assessment of Pain in Nonverbal Older Adults with Dementia: A State-of-the-Science Review: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 31(2) Feb 2006, 170-192. *Hestad, K., Ellertsen, B., & Klove, H. (1998). Neuropsychological assessment in old age. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hildebrand, R., McCann, E., Nelson, M., & Wass, P. (2003). Research Note: Inter-Rater Reliability of the Global Assessment of Functioning Scale in a Psychogeriatric Population: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 22(2) Sum 2003, 229-233. *Hogeling, J. J., Borghouts, C. G., Lakerveld, A., Huijvenaar, M. L. I., & ten Horn, G. H. M. M. (1999). Geronte: An instrument to assess and visualize need of care: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 30(5) Oct 1999, 200-204. *Hopkins, R. W., Kilik, L. A., Day, D. J. A., Rows, C. P., & Hamilton, P. F. (2004). The Revised Kingston Standardized Cognitive Assessment: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 19(4) Apr 2004, 320-326. *Huijvenaar, M. L. I., Borghouts, C. G., Lakerveld, A., Hogeling, J. J., & ten Horn, G. H. M. M. (2001). Need profiles of users of day-treatment and day-care facilities in psychogeriatrics: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 32(6) Dec 2001, 265-270. *Hulse, G. K. (2002). Alcohol, drugs and much more in later life: Revista Brasileira de Psiquiatria Vol 24(Suppl1) Apr 2002, 34-41. *Iliffe, S., Gould, M., & Wallace, P. (1999). Assessment of older people in the community: Lessons from Britain's "75-and-over checks': Reviews in Clinical Gerontology Vol 9(4) Nov 1999, 305-316. *Inouye, S. K., Peduzzi, P. N., Robison, J. T., Hughes, J. S., Horwitz, R. I., & Concato, J. (1998). Importance of functional measures in predicting mortality among older hospitalized patients: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 279(15) Apr 1998, 1187-1193. *Ishine, M., Sakagami, T., Sakamoto, R., Wada, T., Khampitak, K., Fushida, M., et al. (2006). Comprehensive geriatric assessment for community-dwelling elderly in Asia compared with those in Japan: VII. Khon Khen in Thailand: Geriatrics & Gerontology International Vol 6(1) Mar 2006, 40-48. *Ishizaki, J., Meguro, K., Ambo, H., Shimada, M., Yamaguchi, S., Hayasaka, C., et al. (1998). A normative, community-based study of Mini-Mental State in elderly adults: The effect of age and educational level: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 53B(6) Nov 1998, P359-P363. *Isohanni, M., Winblad, I., Nieminen, P., Hiltunen, P., & Spalding, M. (1996). A short DSM-III-R-based diagnostic instrument for screening mental disorders in geriatric institutions: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 8(3) Fal 1996, 459-468. *Iverson, G. L. (1998). Interpretation of Mini-Mental State Examination scores in community-dwelling elderly and geriatric neuropsychiatry patients: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 13(10) Oct 1998, 661-666. *Jensdottir, A.-B., Jonsson, P., Noro, A., Jonsen, E., Ljunggren, G., Finne-Soveri, H., et al. (2008). Comparison of nurses' and physicians' documentation of functional abilities of older patients in acute care--Patient records compared with standardized assessment: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 22(3) Sep 2008, 341-347. *Jette, A. M., Crawford, S. L., & Tennstedt, S. L. (1996). Toward understanding ethnic differences in late-life disability: Research on Aging Vol 18(3) Sep 1996, 292-309. *Jia, X., Li, S., Chen, C., & Zhang, W. (1999). Preliminary test of the Psychogeriatric Assessment Scales (PAS): Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 13(4) May 1999, 193-196. *Jia, X., Li, S., Chen, C., & Zhang, W. (2000). Evaluation of the Chinese version of the Psychogeriatric Assessment Scales (PAS): International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 15(11) Nov 2000, 1075-1076. *Jin, L., Shuran, L., & Weixi, Z. (2001). Assessment of computerized diagnostic system of Geriatric Mental State Schedule shortened community version (GMSA-AGECAT): Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 15(4) Jul 2001, 220-222. *Johnson, J. E. (1998). Nursing assessment of older rural drivers: Journal of Community Health Nursing Vol 15(4) 1998, 217-224. *Jones, D. M., Song, X., & Rockwood, K. (2004). Operationalizing a Frailty Index from a Standardized Comprehensive Geriatric Assessment: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 52(11) Nov 2004, 1929-1933. *Jorm, A. F., Mackinnon, A. J., Christensen, H., Henderson, A. S., & et al. (1997). The Psychogeriatric Assessment Scales (PAS): Further data on psychometric properties and validity from a longitudinal study of the elderly: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 12(1) Jan 1997, 93-100. *Juby, A. (1999). Correlation between the Folstein Mini-Mental State Examination and three methods of clock drawing scoring: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 12(2) Sum 1999, 87-91. *Jupiter, T., & Delgado, D. F. (2003). Outcome Measures Comparing Two Tools for Identifying Audiological Needs in the Elderly Homebound Population: Journal of the Academy of Rehabilitative Audiology Vol 36 2003, 11-22. *Kempen, G. I. J. M., Miedema, I., Ormel, J., & Molenaar, W. (1996). The assessment of disability with the Groningen Activity Restriction Scale: Conceptual framework and psychometric properties: Social Science & Medicine Vol 43(11) Dec 1996, 1601-1610. *Kennedy, C. C., Madra, P., & Reddon, J. R. (1999). Assessing treatment outcome in psychogeriatric inpatients: The utility of the Global Assessment of Functioning Scale: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 20(3) 1999, 3-11. *Kertesz, A. (2000). Behavioral and psychological symptoms and frontotemporal dementia (Pick's disease): International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(Suppl1) 2000, 183-187. *Kim, K. Y., & Goldstein, M. Z. (1997). Treating older adults with psychotic symptoms: Psychiatric Services Vol 48(9) Sep 1997, 1123-1126. *Kimbarrow, M. L. (1999). Assessing communication disorders and aphasia in older adults. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Kliempt, P., Ruta, D., & McMurdo, M. (2000). Measuring the outcomes of care in older people: A non-critical review of patient-based measures. I. General health status and quality of life instruments: Reviews in Clinical Gerontology Vol 10(1) Feb 2000, 33-42. *Kloseck, M., Crilly, R. G., Ellis, G. D., & Lammers, E. (1996). Leisure Competence Measure: Development and reliability testing of a scale to measure functional outcomes in therapeutic recreation: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 30(1) 1996, 13-26. *Knopman, D. S., Berg, J. D., Thomas, R., Grundman, M., Thal, L. J., & Sano, M. (1999). Nursing home placement is related to dementia progression: Experience from a clinical trial: Neurology Vol 52(4) Mar 1999, 714-718. *Kogan, J. N., Edelstein, B. A., & McKee, D. R. (2000). Assessment of anxiety in older adults: Current status: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 14(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 109-132. *Kopke, S., & Meyer, G. (2006). The Tinetti test--Babylon in geriatric assessment: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 39(4) Aug 2006, 288-291. *Kozeny, J., & Tisanska, L. (2002). The Philadelphia Geriatric Center Morale Scale: The structure of the Czech version: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 46(5) 2002, 432-439. *Kuo, H.-K., Scandrett, K. G., Dave, J., & Mitchell, S. L. (2004). The influence of outpatient comprehensive geriatric assessment on survival: A meta-analysis: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 39(3) Nov-Dec 2004, 245-254. *La Rue, A. (1999). Geriatric neuropsychology: Principles of assessment. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *La Rue, A., & Swanda, R. (1997). Neuropsychological assessment. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *La Rue, A., & Watson, J. (1998). Psychological assessment of older adults: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 29(1) Feb 1998, 5-14. *Laicardi, C., & Pezzuti, L. (1997). Development and validation of an evaluation of relatives rating scale: Archivio di Psicologia, Neurologia e Psichiatria Vol 58(2-3) Mar-Jun 1997, 145-164. *Laicardi, C., & Pezzuti, L. (1999). Study of the validity of a behavioral assessment scale for old adults: Rassegna di Psicologia Vol 16(1) 1999, 107-120. *Lawton, M. P., Casten, R., Parmelee, P. A., Van Haitsma, K., Corn, J., & Kleban, M. H. (1998). Psychometric characteristics of the Minimum Data Set II: Validity: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 46(6) Jun 1998, 736-744. *Lemiengre, J., Nelis, T., Joosten, E., Braes, T., Foreman, M., Gastmans, C., et al. (2006). Detection of Delirium by Bedside Nurses Using the Confusion Assessment Method: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 54(4) Apr 2006, 685-689. *Letts, L., Scott, S., Burtney, J., Marshall, L., & McKean, M. (1998). The reliability and validity of the safety assessment of function and the environment for rehabilitation (SAFER tool): British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 61(3) Mar 1998, 127-132. *Lichtenberg, P. A. (1999). Handbook of assessment in clinical gerontology. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Lichtenberg, P. A., & Hartman-Stein, P. E. (1997). Effective geropsychology practice in nursing homes. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Lichtenberg, P. A., Vangel, S. J., Kimbarow, M. L., & Ross, T. P. (1996). The Boston Naming Test--Clinical utility: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 16(4) 1996, 69-72. *Lieberman, D., Fried, V., Castel, H., Weitzmann, S., & et al. (1996). Factors related to successful rehabilitation after hip fracture: A case-control study: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 18(5) May 1996, 224-230. *Lim, H. J., Lim, J. P. i. P., Philomena, A., Yeo, D. H. H., & Sahadevan, S. (2003). Prevalence of cognitive impairment amongst Singapore's elderly Chinese: A community-based study using ECAQ and IQCODE: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 18(2) Feb 2003, 142-148. *Lindesay, J. (2000). Behavioral and psychological symptoms of dementia (BPSD) and delirium: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(Suppl1) 2000, 201-203. *Liu, L., & Lazaruk, L. (1998). Validity of the Alberta Assessment and Placement Instrument (AAPI) for use in admitting long-term care clients to home care: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 17(3) Fal 1998, 296-310. *Loewenstein, D. A., & Mogosky, B. J. (1999). The functional assessment of the older adult patient. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *LoGiudice, D., Smith, K., Thomas, J., Lautenschlager, N. T., Almeida, O. P., Atkinson, D., et al. (2006). Kimberley Indigenous Cognitive Assessment tool (KICA): Development of a cognitive assessment tool for older indigenous Australians: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 18(2) Jun 2006, 269-280. *Logsdon-Conradsen, D., & Hyer, L. (1999). Treating hypochondria in later life: Personality and health factors. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Lu, R., Luo, Z., & Liu, X. (2000). Reliability and validity of the Cognitive Abilities Screening Instrument C-2.0 (CASI) used in elderly people in Chengdu, China: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 8(2) May 2000, 70-71, 69. *MacDonald, S. W. S., Dixon, R. A., Cohen, A.-L., & Hazlitt, J. E. (2004). Biological Age and 12-Year Cognitive Change in Older Adults: Findings from the Victoria Longitudinal Study: Gerontology Vol 50(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 64-81. *MacNeill, S. E., Gerskovich, T., Caron, J., & Lichtenberg, P. A. (1997). Living alone: Predictors of recovery during medical rehabilitation: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 18(1) 1997, 3-13. *Maestro, E., & Albert, V. (2005). Thyroid dysfunction in individuals aged more than 75 years old. Study in a rural, non-institutionalised collective in Guadalajara (Spain): Revista Espanola de Geriatria y Gerontologia Vol 40(3) May-Jun 2005, 145-150. *Malakouti, S. K., Fatollahi, P., Mirabzadeh, A., Salavati, M., & Zandi, T. (2006). Reliability, validity and factor structure of the GDS-15 in Iranian elderly: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 21(6) Jun 2006, 588-593. *Marottoli, R. A., Richardson, E. D., Stowe, M. H., Miller, E. G., Brass, L. M., Cooney, L. M., Jr., et al. (1998). Development of a test battery to identify older drivers at risk for self-reported adverse driving events: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 46(5) May 1998, 562-568. *Martin, J. C., Engle, V. F., & Graney, M. J. (1997). Health status gender differences of newly admitted Black nursing home residents: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(2) Feb 1997, 166-173. *Martin-Khan, M., Varghese, P., Wootton, R., & Gray, L. (2007). Successes and failures in assessing cognitive function in older adults using video consultation: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 13(Suppl 3) 2007, 60-62. *Masuda, Y., Kuzuya, M., Uemura, K., Yamamoto, R., Endo, H., Shimokata, H., et al. (2001). The effect of public long-term care insurance plan on care management and care planning in Japanese geriatric hospitals: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 32(2) Mar-Apr 2001, 167-177. *Matschinger, H., Schork, A., Riedel-Heller, S. G., & Angermeyer, M. C. (2000). Employing the CES-D within a population of the elderly: Dimensional structure and measurement artifacts: Diagnostica Vol 46(1) 2000, 29-37. *Mau, L.-W. (1997). Measuring the functional status and service utilization patterns of the elderly in Taiwan. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McGauran, N., Berger, K., & Robra, B. P. (2002). Subjective functional dependence and objective geriatric assessment: A comparison of the Halberstadt Geriatric Study and the Augsburg Senior Citizens Study: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 35(1) Feb 2002, 60-69. *McGee, J. S., van der Zaag, C., Buckwalter, J. G., Thiebaux, M., van Rooyen, A., Neumann, U., et al. (2000). Issues for the assessment of visuospatial skills in older adults using virtual environment technology: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 3(3) Jun 2000, 469-482. *McNeil, M. R., Doyle, P. J., Park, G. H., Fossett, T. R. D., & Brodsky, M. B. (2002). Increasing the sensitivity of the story retell procedure for the discrimination of normal elderly subjects from persons with aphasia: Aphasiology Vol 16(8) Aug 2002, 815-822. *Menninger, J. A. (2002). Assessment and treatment of alcoholism and substance-related disorders in the elderly: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 66(2) Spr 2002, 166-183. *Menon, A. S., Kondapavalru, P., Krishna, P., Chrismer, J. B., Raskin, A., Hebel, J. R., et al. (2001). Evaluation of a portable low cost videophone system in the assessment of depressive symptoms and cognitive function in elderly medically ill veterans: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 189(6) Jun 2001, 399-401. *Meyer zu Schwabedissen, H., Nemitz, G., Harms, A., Saint-Mont, U., & Krauth, J. (2000). Reliability of geriatric basic assessment: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 33(1) Feb 2000, 1-8. *Mihay, L., Iltzsche, E., Tribby, A., Rushing, K., Spears, J., Wiltfong, H., et al. (2003). Balance and Perceived Confidence with Performance of Instrumental Activities of Daily Living: A Pilot Study of Tai Chi Inspired Exercise with Elderly Retirement-Community Dwellers: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 21(3) 2003, 75-86. *Miller, B. K., Ishler, K. J., & Heater, S. (1999). Gerontological initiatives for Visionary Education Project: Interdisciplinary training for occupational and physical therapy students: Gerontology & Geriatrics Education Vol 19(3) 1999, 21-37. *Miller, D. K., Carter, M. E., Miller, J. P., & Fornoff, J. E. (1996). Inner-city older Blacks have high levels of functional disability: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 44(10) Oct 1996, 1166-1173. *Minhage, M., Larsson, B. W., Gustafsson, G., & Hamrin, E. (2008). The Swedish version of the Philadelphia Geriatric Center Multilevel Assessment Instrument, by age and gender in an old-age Swedish population, especially related to locomotor disability: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 22(3) Sep 2008, 478-484. *Minner, D. M., & Marek, K. D. (2005). Evidence-Based Assessment and Treatment of Persistent Pain in the Community-Dwelling Elderly Receiving Home Health Services: A Pathway: Home Health Care Management & Practice Vol 17(4) Jun 2005, 293-301. *Molony, S. L., McDonald, D. D., & Palmisano-Mills, C. (2007). Psychometric testing of an instrument to measure the experience of home: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 30(5) Oct 2007, 518-530. *Mor, V., Intrator, O., Fries, B. E., Phillips, C., & et al. (1997). Changes in hospitalization associated with introducing the Resident Assessment Instrument: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(8) Aug 1997, 1002-1010. *Morris, J. N., Fries, B. E., Steel, K., Ikegami, N., & et al. (1997). Comprehensive clinical assessment in community setting: Applicability of the MDS-HC: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(8) Aug 1997, 1017-1024. *Morris, J. N., Nonemaker, S., Murphy, K., Hawes, C., & et al. (1997). A commitment to change: Revision of HCFA's RAI: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(8) Aug 1997, 1011-1016. *Moscato, A., & Jacquet, M.-M. (2007). Projective test and later alcoholism. Development of a feminine problem observed in a geriatric institution: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 60(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 489-500. *Moseley, C. B. (1995). Rehabilitation potential among nursing home stroke residents: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 13(4) 1995, 11-25. *Naglie, G., Silberfeld, M., O'Rourke, K., & Fried, B. (1995). Convening expert panels to identify mental capacity assessment items: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 14(4) Win 1995, 697-705. *Nakamura, D. M., Holm, M. B., & Wilson, A. (1998). Measures of balance and fear of falling in the elderly: A review: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 15(4) 1998, 17-32. *Naughton, B. J., Saltzmann, S., Priore, R., Reedy, K., & Mylotte, J. M. (1999). Using admission characteristics to predict return to the community from a post-acute geriatric evaluation and management unit: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 47(9) Sep 1999, 1100-1104. *Newman, S. C., Bland, R. C., & Orn, H. T. (1998). The prevalence of mental disorders in the elderly in Edmonton: A community survey using GMS-AGECAT: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 43(9) Nov 1998, 910-914. *Nikolova, R., Carignan, M., Moscovitz, N., & Demers, L. (2004). The psychogeriatric and risk behavior assessment scale (PARBAS): A new measure for use with older adults living in the community: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 39(2) Sep-Oct 2004, 187-200. *O'Hara, P. A. (1997). Interactive Computer Animation pain assessment: Application with older patients in a chronic care and rehabilitation hospital. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *O'Keeffe, S. T., & Gosney, M. (1997). Assessing attentiveness in older hospital patients: global assessment versus test of attention: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(4) Apr 1997, 470-473. *Okumiya, K., Matsubayashi, K., Nakamura, T., Fujisawa, M., Osaki, Y., Doi, Y., et al. (1999). The timed "Up & Go" test and Manual Button score are useful predictors of functional decline in basic and instrumental ADL in community-dwelling older people: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 47(4) Apr 1999, 497-498. *Olivera, J., Benabarre, S., Lorente, T., Rodriguez, M., Pelegrin, C., Calvo, J. M., et al. (2008). Prevalence of psychiatric symptoms and mental disorders detected in primary care in an elderly Spanish population. The PSICOTARD Study: Preliminary findings: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 23(9) Sep 2008, 915-921. *Oschutz, H., Weisser, B., Finck, M., Hurtmanns, J., & Schaller, H. J. (2005). Development of a walking stage test (PWT) for the elderly: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 38(2) Apr 2005, 139-150. *Pachana, N. A. (1999). Developments in clinical interventions for older adults: A review: New Zealand Journal of Psychology Vol 28(2) Dec 1999, 107-117. *Padgett, D. A., Dobbs, C. M., & Sheridan, J. F. (2000). Neuroimmune interactions: Implications for aging and immunosenescence--rodent models. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Peck, C. (2006). Review of Handbook of Geriatric Assessment (4th ed.): Educational Gerontology Vol 32(9) Oct 2006, 802-803. *Penn, M. A., Smucker, W., & Logue, E. (2001). Functional and attitudinal outcomes of teaching functional assessment to medical students: Educational Gerontology Vol 27(5) Jul-Aug 2001, 361-372. *Pennington, H., Butler, R., & Eagger, S. (2000). The assessment of patients with alcohol disorders by an old age psychiatric service: Aging & Mental Health Vol 4(2) May 2000, 182-184. *Penninx, B. W. J. H., Guralnik, J. M., Bandeen-Roche, K., Kasper, J. D., Simonsick, E. M., Ferrucci, L., et al. (2000). The protective effect of emotional vitality on adverse health outcomes in disabled older women: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 48(11) Nov 2000, 1359-1366. *Perlis, R. H., Davidoff, D., Falk, W. E., Round, D. L., Verma, S., & Sederer, L. I. (2002). Outcome measurement in geriatric psychiatry. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Phillips, C. D., Morris, J. N., Hawes, C., Fries, B. E., & et al. (1997). Association of the Resident Assessment Instrument (RAI) with changes in function, cognition, and psychosocial status: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(8) Aug 1997, 986-993. *Pinquart, M., & Sorensen, S. (2000). Development of a questionnaire about preparation for future care needs (PFCN): Scale construction and psychometric properties: Diagnostica Vol 46(3) 2000, 130-139. *Prince, M., Acosta, D., Chiu, H., Copeland, J., Dewey, M., Scazufca, M., et al. (2004). Effects of education and culture on the validity of the Geriatric Mental State and its AGECAT algorithm: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 185(5) Nov 2004, 429-436. *Quartararo, M. (1996). Health outcomes and geriatric assessment: Making literature reviews relevant to current programs: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 15(1) Feb 1996, 32-37. *Rabins, P. V., Black, B. S., Roca, R., German, P., McGuire, M., Robbins, B., et al. (2000). Effectiveness of a nurse-based outreach program for identifying and treating psychiatric illness in the elderly: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 283(21) Jun 2000, 2802-2809. *Ranieri, P., Bertozzi, B., Frisoni, G. B., Rozzini, R., & Trabucchi, M. (1996). Determinants of malnutrition in a geriatric ward: Role of comorbidity and functional status: Journal of Nutrition for the Elderly Vol 16(1) 1996, 11-22. *Reddon, J. R., Dautovich, N. D., & North, C. A. (2001). Goal Attainment Scaling (GAS) in relation to Global Assessment of Functioning (GAF) Scale in functional disorders and organic disorders in psychogeriatric inpatients: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 23(3-4) 2001, 69-82. *Reilly, S., Challis, D., Burns, A., & Hughes, J. (2004). The use of assessment scales in Old Age Psychiatry Services in England and Northern Ireland: Aging & Mental Health Vol 8(3) May 2004, 249-255. *Reinhardt, J., & Fulop, G. (1996). Geriatric alcoholism: Identification and elder-specific treatment programs. New York, NY: Hatherleigh Press. *Rentz, D. M., Calvo, V. L., Scinto, L. F. M., Sperling, R. A., Budson, A. E., & Daffner, K. R. (2000). Detecting early cognitive decline in high-functioning elders: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 33(1) 2000, 27-49. *Reuben, D. B., Frank, J. C., Hirsch, S. H., McGuigan, K. A., & Maly, R. C. (1999). A randomized clinical trial of outpatient comprehensive geriatric assessment coupled with an intervention to increase adherence to recommendations: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 47(3) Mar 1999, 269-276. *Riccio, D., Solinas, A., Astara, G., & Mantovani, G. (2007). Comprehensive geriatric assessment in female elderly patients with alzheimer disease and other types of dementia: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 44(Suppl 1) 2007, 343-353. *Ridout, A., & Mayers, C. (2006). Evaluation of the Implementation of the Single Assessment Process and its Impact on Occupational Therapy Practice: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 69(6) Jun 2006, . *Riedel-Heller, S. G., Schork, A., Matschinger, H., & Angermeyer, M. C. (2000). Do memory complaints indicate cognitive impairment? A review: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 33(1) Feb 2000, 9-16. *Robles-Agudo, F., Sanz-Segovia, F., Gonalez-Polo, J., de la Ascension, M. B., & Lopez-Arrieta, J. M. (2005). Pain relief as part of end-of-life care: Revista Espanola de Geriatria y Gerontologia Vol 40(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 357-364. *Rock, B. D., Goldstein, M., Harris, M., Kaminsky, P., & et al. (1996). Research changes a health care delivery system: A biopsychosocial approach to predicting resource utilization in hospital care of the frail elderly: Social Work in Health Care Vol 22(3) 1996, 21-36. *Rockwood, K., Andrew, M., & Mitnitski, A. (2007). A comparison of two approaches to measuring frailty in elderly people: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 62A(7) Jul 2007, 738-743. *Rockwood, K., Stadnyk, K., Carver, D., MacPherson, K. M., Beanlands, H. E., Powell, C., et al. (2000). A clinimetric evaluation of specialized geriatric care for rural dwelling, frail older people: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 48(9) Sep 2000, 1080-1085. *Rogers, J. C., Gwinn, S. M. G., & Holm, M. B. (2001). Comparing activities of daily living assessment instruments: FIM, MDS, OASIS, MDS-PAC: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 18(3) 2001, 1-25. *Rouch, I., Bourg, A., Convers, J.-P., Colvez, A., Anterion, C. T., & Laurent, B. (2007). Assessment of cognitive complaints and depressive symptoms in Health check-up centers: Psychologie & NeuroPsychiatrie Du Vieillissement Vol 5(2) Jun 2007, 153-162. *Rozzini, R., Frisoni, G. B., Ferrucci, L., & Barbisoni, P. (1997). Who are the older patients failing to recover mobility after rehabilitation? : Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(2) Feb 1997, 250-252. *Rudmin, F. (2004). Review of Multicultural Measurement in Older Populations: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 35(1) Jan 2004, 119-120. *Salamon, M. J. (1999). Evaluating functional and behavioral health. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Schild, L. (2000). Grandparenting; Implications of the role for community carers. Philadelphia, PA: Whurr Publishers. *Scholzel-Dorenbos, C., & Jellesma-Eggenkamp, M. (2001). A method for measuring individual quality of life in Dutch elderly: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 56(1) Feb 2001, 16-18. *Schweer, R., & Naumann, C. (2001). Clock Completion Test: A methodological study with regard to its use in geriatric assessment: Zeitschrift fur Gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie Vol 14(3) Sep 2001, 123-136. *Segal, D. L., Coolidge, F. L., & Hersen, M. (1998). Psychological testing of older people. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Shah, A. (2000). What are the necessary characteristics of a behavioral and psychological symptoms of Dementia Rating Scale? : International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(Suppl1) 2000, 205-209. *Shah, A., & De, T. (1997). The relationship between two scales measuring aggressive behavior among continuing-care psychogeriatric inpatients: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 9(4) Dec 1997, 471-477. *Shah, P. N., Maly, R. C., Frank, J. C., Hirsch, S. H., & Reuben, D. B. (1997). Managing geriatric syndromes: What geriatric assessment teams recommend, what primary care physicians implement, what patients adhere to: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(4) Apr 1997, 413-419. *Sheikh, J. I., & Cassidy, E. L. (2000). Treatment of anxiety disorders in the elderly: Issues and strategies: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 14(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 173-190. *Shreve, S. T., & Kumanyika, S. (1997). Geriatric assessment: Can primary care fill the void? : Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(11) Nov 1997, 1407-1408. *Shulman, K. I., Herrmann, N., Brodaty, H., Chiu, H., Lawlor, B., Ritchie, K., et al. (2006). IPA survey of brief cognitive screening instruments: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 18(2) Jun 2006, 281-294. *Simonsick, E. M., Montgomery, P. S., Newman, A. B., Bauer, D. C., & Harris, T. (2001). Measuring fitness in healthy older adults: The Health ABC Long Distance Corridor Walk: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 49(11) Nov 2001, 1544-1548. *Somerfield, M. R., & Costa, P. T., Jr. (1999). Toward more evidence-based guidelines for psychology: American Psychologist Vol 54(12) Dec 1999, 1131-1132. *Soto, M. E., & Vellas, B. (2008). Medical factors interfering with competence in dementia. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Spar, J. E., & La Rue, A. (2002). Concise guide to geriatric psychiatry (3rd ed.). Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Starr, J. M., Deary, I. J., Fox, H., & Whalley, L. J. (2007). Blood pressure and cognition in the Aberdeen 1936 birth cohort: Gerontology Vol 53(6) 2007, 432-437. *Stevens, M., Holman, C. D. A. J., Bennett, N., & de Klerk, N. (2001). Preventing falls in older people: Outcome evaluation of a randomized controlled trial: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 49(11) Nov 2001, 1448-1455. *Stewart, D., & Oslin, D. W. (2001). Recognition and treatment of late-life addictions in medical settings: Journal of Clinical Geropsychology Vol 7(2) Apr 2001, 145-158. *Stolee, P., Patterson, M. L., Wiancko, D. C., Esbaugh, J., Arcese, Z. A., Vinke, A. M., et al. (2003). An Enhanced Role in Comprehensive Geriatric Assessment for Community-Nurse Case Managers: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 22(2) Sum 2003, 177-184. *Stolee, P., Zaza, C., Pedlar, A., & Myers, A. M. (1999). Clinical experience with Goal Attainment Scaling in geriatric care: Journal of Aging and Health Vol 11(1) Feb 1999, 96-124. *Strang, D. G., Molloy, D. W., & Harrison, C. (1998). Capacity to choose place of residence: Autonomy vs beneficence? : Journal of Palliative Care Vol 14(1) Spr 1998, 25-29. *Stratford, J. A., LoGiudice, D., Flicker, L., Cook, R., Waltrowicz, W., & Ames, D. (2003). A memory clinic at a geriatric hospital: A report on 577 patients assessed with the CAMDEX over 9 years: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 37(3) Jun 2003, 319-326. *Streim, J. E. (2000). Assessing outcomes of psychopharmacological treatments in the elderly: Evolving considerations for research and clinical practice. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Subasi, F., & Hayran, O. (2005). Evaluation of life satisfaction index of the elderly people living in nursing homes: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 41(1) Jul-Aug 2005, 23-29. *Suh, G.-H. (2005). Review of Assessment Scales in Old Age Psychiatry, 2nd edition: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 17(2) Jun 2005, 333-334. *Tang, M., Zou, X., Han, H., Wang, Y., Zhang, L., Tang, M., et al. (1999). Application of the Chinese version of the Mini-Mental State Exam (MMSE) in 55 year-olds and above from districts of Chengdu city, China: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 13(4) May 1999, 200-202. *Tang, P.-F., Moore, S., & Woollacott, M. H. (1998). Correlation between two clinical balance measures in older adults: Functional mobility and sensory organization test: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 53A(2) Mar 1998, M140-M146. *Terret, C. (2006). Management of elderly cancer patients: The outpatient oncogeriatric assessment procedure: Revue Francophone de Psycho-Oncologie Vol 5(3) Sep 2006, 147-151. *Thienhaus, O. J., Piasecki, M. P., & Hughes, D. H. (2004). Assessment of geriatric patients in the psychiatric emergency service: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(6) Jun 2004, 639-640, 642. *Thomas, K. J., Reigart, E. B., & Trickey, B. A. (1998). An interdisciplinary service learning experience in geriatrics for occupational and physical therapy students: Gerontology & Geriatrics Education Vol 19(2) 1998, 81-89. *Toseland, R. W., O'Donnell, J. C., Engelhardt, J. B., Richie, J., & et al. (1997). Outpatient geriatric evaluation and management: Is there an investment effect? : The Gerontologist Vol 37(3) Jun 1997, 324-332. *Toye, C., Walker, H., Kristjanson, L. J., Popescu, A., & Nightingale, E. (2005). Measuring symptom distress among frail elders capable of providing self reports: Nursing & Health Sciences Vol 7(3) Sep 2005, 184-191. *Trevorrow, T. (1999). Assessing sleep function in older adults. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Tsang, H.-Y., Chong, M.-Y., & Cheng, A. T. A. (2002). Development of the Chinese version of the Geriatric Mental State Schedule: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 14(2) Jun 2002, 219-226. *Tschanz, J. T., Welsh-Bohmer, K. A., Plassman, B. L., Norton, M. C., Wyse, B. W., & Breitner, J. C. S. (2002). An adaptation of the modified mini-mental state examination: Analysis of demographic influences and normative data: The Cache County study: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 15(1) Mar 2002, 28-38. *Tullmann, D. F., Mion, L. C., Fletcher, K., & Foreman, M. D. (2008). Delirium: Prevention, early recognition, and treatment. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Tuokko, H., & Hadjistavropoulos, T. (1998). An assessment guide to geriatric neuropsychology. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Turner, S. (2004). Are the Health of the Nation Outcome Scales (HoNOS) useful for measuring outcomes in older people's mental health services? : Aging & Mental Health Vol 8(5) Sep 2004, 387-396. *Valk, M., Post, M. W. M., Cools, H. J. M., & Schrijvers, G. A. J. P. (2001). Measuring disability in nursing home residents: Validity and reliability of a newly developed instrument: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 56B(3) May 2001, P187-P191. *van Jaarsveld, C. H. M., Sanderman, R., Miedema, I., Ranchor, A. V., & Kempen, G. I. J. M. (2001). Changes in health-related quality of life in older patients with acute myocardial infarction or congestive heart failure: A prospective study: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 49(8) Aug 2001, 1052-1058. *Vergani, C., Corsi, M., Bezze, M., Bavazzano, A., & Vecchiato, T. (2004). A polar diagram for comprehensive geriatric assessment: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 38(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 139-144. *von Renteln-Kruse, W., & Ebert, D. (2003). Characteristics of hospitalized geriatric patients: A comparison of two cohorts using the screening of the Arbeitsgemeinschaft Geriatrisches Basisassessment (AGAST): Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 36(3) Jun 2003, 223-232. *Walsh, P. F., Lichtenberg, P. A., & Rowe, R. J. (1997). Hooper Visual Organization Test performance in geriatric rehabilitation patients: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 17(4) 1997, 3-11. *Weinstein, C. S., & Sachs, W. (2001). Geriatric neuropsychological evaluations: Roadblocks in diagnosis when the patient is from a nonmajority culture: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 34(2) 2001, 159-181. *Welsh-Bohmer, K. A., & Attix, D. K. (2007). Neuropsychological assessment of dementia. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Weuve, J. L., Boult, C., & Morishita, L. (2000). The effects of outpatient geriatric evaluation and management on caregiver burden: The Gerontologist Vol 40(4) Aug 2000, 429-436. *Wiesmann, U., Eisfeld, K., Hannich, H. J., & Hirtz, P. (2004). Motor competence and quality of life in elderly active persons: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 37(5) Oct 2004, 377-385. *Willkomm, M., Jansen, G., Thode, R., Renz, J. C., & Ruschmann, H. H. (1998). Identification of geriatric in-patients in the city of Hamburg: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 31(4) Aug 1998, 271-276. *Wolinsky, F. D., Miller, D. K., Andresen, E. M., Malmstrom, T. K., & Miller, J. P. (2005). Further Evidence for the Importance of Subclinical Functional Limitation and Subclinical Disability Assessment in Gerontology and Geriatrics: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 60B(3) May 2005, S146-S151. *Wood, S., Cummings, J. L., Hsu, M.-A., Barclay, T., Wheatley, M. V., Yarema, K. T., et al. (2000). The use of the Neuropsychiatric Inventory in nursing home residents: Characterization and measurement: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 8(1) Win 2000, 75-83. *Woodard, J. L., Benedict, R. H. B., Salthouse, T. A., Toth, J. P., Zgaljardic, D. J., & Hancock, H. E. (1998). Normative data for equivalent, parallel forms of the Judgment of Line Orientation Test: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 20(4) Aug 1998, 457-462. *Wright, O., Wootton, R., Margolis, S., Scuffham, P., & Gray, L. (2007). Challenges in the development of e-health strategies for geriatric medicine: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 13(Suppl 3) 2007, 98-100. *Yamanaka, T., Takasugi, E., Hotta, N., Kubo, Y., & Otsuka, K. (2007). Daily living functions of the elderly requiring home visits: A study at a comprehensive assessment clinic for the elderly: Geriatrics & Gerontology International Vol 7(4) Dec 2007, 388-392. *Yang, C.-H., Hwang, J.-P., Tsai, S.-J., & Liu, C.-M. (2000). The clinical applications of Mini-Mental State Examination in geropsychiatric inpatients: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 30(3) 2000, 277-285. *Yarnold, P. R., Stewart, M. J., Stille, F. C., & Martin, G. J. (1996). Assessing functional status of elderly adults via microcomputer: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 82(2) Apr 1996, 689-690. *Yoshioka, K. (2001). A study of mental care for elderly people using the TEG (Todai Ego Gram): Japanese Journal of Health Psychology Vol 14(1) 2001, 32-37. *Zarit, S. H., & Zarit, J. M. (1998). Mental disorders in older adults: Fundamentals of assessment and treatment. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Zeiss, A. M., Zeiss, R. A., & Davies, H. (1999). Assessment of sexual function and dysfunction in older adults. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Zwakhalen, S. M. G., Hamers, J. P. H., & Berger, M. P. F. (2006). The psychometric quality and clinical usefulness of three pain assessment tools for elderly people with dementia: Pain Vol 126(1-3) Dec 2006, 210-220. Additional material Books *Ayello, E. A., & Sibbald, R. G. (2008). Preventing pressure ulcers and skin tears. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Coviello, J., & Chyun, D. A. (2008). Fluid overload: Identifying and managing heart failure patients at risk for hospital readmission. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Dougherty, L. M., & Chamblin, B. (1999). Assessment as an adjunct in psychotherapy. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Hunt, L. A., & Weston, K. (1999). Assessment of driving capacity. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Kresevic, D. M. (2008). Assessment of function. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Mentes, J. C. (2008). Managing oral hydration. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Moye, J. (1999). Assessment of competency and decision making capacity. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Mulsant, B. H., & Wright, B. A. (1996). Medical assessment. New York, NY: Plenum Press. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations External links Category:Evaluation Category:Geriatric assessment